Borrachos antes de navidad
by Animeseris
Summary: Un día antes de navidad la mansion smash se prepara, con la busqueda del come galletas, Zelda y una gallina fugitiva y un grupo de smashs traeran el caos completo..


Hola y feliz navidad, se me había ocurrido hace unos días por estas fechas, en especial año nuevo que algun familiar se enborracha y decidi hacerlo co varios personajes. Espero que les guste.

* * *

En el día antes de navidad, en una mansión muy especial… y digo especial porque me estoy refiriendo a la mansión de los personajes favoritos y locos de todo el mundo. Así es la mansión Smash. Y no iba ser una navidad cualquiera… iba ser fantástica, claro si Wario no comía chicharrones con extra picantes con ajo y frijoles….

Bueno, en la mansión Smash se podía aspirar el aroma de ese día festivo. El aroma de las galletas de jengibre hechas por Peach y protegidas por ella con su fiel sartén. Las melodías de los villancicos navideños entonados (un tanto desafinados por culpa de Mewtwo) por los niños y pokemóns; y un Toon bien portado caminando por los pasadizos, esperando que esto le dé frutos (espera su regalo de navidad). Era alegría y paz, incluso los villanos estaban celebrando… bueno celebraban escondiéndose de ella. Pit buscaba a su homologo oscuro para pegarle unas cornamentas de reno, una nariz roja y un collar con cascabeles. Kuro-chan huía de él.

Entre los pasadizos se podía ver la alegría y el amor, como algunos personajes charlando o coqueteando y recibiendo un golpe (Nota para Falcon: no utilizar ninguna frase que le aconsejo Ganon estando borracho). También había algunos smashs tomando guardia para vigilar los regalos, frustrando el plan de algunos, por increíble que parezca no eran los niños… eran Wolf (no puede soportar no saber algo, incluso si se arrepiente de saberlo), Luigi (incluso yo me sorprendí) y un pikmin (es débil de voluntad y Olimar no lo logró atrapar. Padece de Psico-regalo, loco por regalos). O incluso como un niño rubio de ropas verdes y con sombrero con cascabel junto a un príncipe de cabello azul con bufanda, corrían como locos intentando esconder algo entre sus brazos. Dejando un rastro de migajas de galletas.

Y en la escena de crimen… digo: la cocina, Peach quien había terminado de hornear la tercera ronda de hombres de jengibre y los colocaba sobre la mesa para que reposaran. Con un alegre melodía y dando saltitos se acerca a sus antiguas creaciones, para decorar las galletas de su segunda ronda y también para asegurarse que estaban allí.

– ¡Kyaaaaa! –chilla horrorizada, inmediatamente entran Ike con y Zelda, quien abrazaba una gallina.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Warrio se comió un chifrijo* extra picante con ajo? –pregunta Ike asustado

–No…. –pronuncia sombríamente

–Falcon se disfrazó de Santa Clous de nuevo…. Si es así, debo de detener a Lucas… Lo había traumatizo de por vida la última vez que se disfrazó…. Y ahora, cada vez que ve un Santa, utiliza un lanzallamas…. –expresa preocupada Zelda

–Quien diría que ese niño se comportaría así con un trauma…. Es peor que Popo con las calabazas…. –opina el mercenario.

–No… peor…. –dice la princesa de rosado, los dos la miran atemorizados ante la idea de algo peor que eso. La miran fijamente –es… es…. Es…

–Ya dilo mujer que me pones los nervios de punta –le ordena Ganon… por alguna razón había aparecido de la nada, asustado a los presentes.

–Ha atacado el Come galletas y sea comido las galletas y robado la casita de jengibre –llora la rubia para decepción de todos

–Eso era… me hicisteis venir por tus galletas…. –gruñe Ike –casi lograba que Zelda me entregara la cena de navidad.

– ¡Gertrudis no será parte de la cena, me escuchas Ike! –responde la princesa de Hyuled abrazando a la gallina

–Esa gallina será parte de la cena y punto –dice con una mirada asesina intentando atrapar a la gallina, haciendo que iniciara un pequeña persecución en la cocina

–Olviden eso… regreso el Come galletas de plaza Sezamo…. –exclama Peach alistando su sartén y pintándose pintura de guerra (¿rosa?) en el rostro, para defender a sus preciadas galletas.

–Nunca te entregare a Gertrudis –chilla la rubia

–Esperen grupo de idiotas… ¿Entonces que comeremos mañana? –pregunta malhumorado Ganon al ver como la poseedora de la triunfeza de la sabiduría protegía la gallina. La castaña lo mira y luego sonríe para responderle:

–Pastel de carne de soya y una buena ensalada –los dos hombres la miran como si hubiera dicho un maleficio sobre el mundo, provocando el fin de este. Se quedan en silencio casi inmóviles, solo escuchándose como Peach se alistaba para pelear contra su enemigo natural el Come galletas (Nota: cada año muchas galletas navideñas desaparecen y las casa de jengibres son comidas por un misterioso y terrorífico ser conocido el Come galletas. También que Marth y Young Link se comportaban extraños, pero nada para que sospechar)

–Entrega esa gallina mujer –le ordena el gerundio ayudado por el mercenario.

–No…. ¡LINK SALVA A GERTRUDIS! –sale corriendo la princesa de la cocina

–Ni Link te salvará –declaran Ike y Ganon persiguiendo a la castaña, dejando a una Peach armada con un sartén y AK24 para enfrentarse al Come galletas.

* * *

En otro lugar…

Young Link y Marth corren apresurados a un escondite súper secreto que incluso los villanos no han pensado… si el armario de los escaladores de Hielo… quien diría que tendrían una montaña allí dentro. Incluso una cabaña de emergencia. Pasan corriendo por la sala, donde Link y Samus estaban sentados cerca de la chimenea, contando la última sobre cómo le dio una paliza a Falcon por las frases que le digo. Corren los dos escondiendo su botín, atrayendo la mirada de dos rubios que charlaban amigablemente.

– ¿Hey, chicos no quieren venir? –pregunta Link, pero lo ignoran y siguen apresurados por su camino. El hyliano mira a la caza-recompensa, quien se encoge los hombros.

–Tranquilo, esos dos siempre se comportan así en estas fiestas….

–Si… pero nunca te has preguntado por se comportan así…. –le cuestiona Link, ella lo mira y vuelve encogerse los hombros.

–Deje de pregúntame que traen entre manos después del incidente del beso –sonríe coquetamente, tocando un poco su cabello.

–Sí.…. –recuerda el joven. Se quedan en silencio por unos minutos hasta que el rubio lo rompe.

– ¿Y cómo hicisteis que Ike y Marth besaran a Kirby?

–Pues…. –pero en ese momento entran tres jóvenes.

–Maldita sea quítame estas cosas –gruñe Kuro-chan tratando de arrancarse las cuernos de reno (aún mantenía el collar de cascabeles)

–Pero te vez genial, Lady Palutena le gustara tu foto navideña –le replica Pit que también traía los mismos accesorios, solo que él se los puso voluntariamente.

–No te habla a ti, engendro demoniaco –brama molesto haciendo que su homologo lo mirara con ojos de cachorrito

–Tú no querías ir con el doctor Mario ni con Fox y su sierra eléctrica…. –responde Roy ayudando a su amigo

–No estoy loco… quiero vivir para abrir mis regalos –expresa. Los rubios observan a los jóvenes caminar y con cierta curiosidad les preguntan porque vestía Kuro-chan accesorios de reno. Los tres los miran, para responder Roy, contando como Pit con gran ingenio se las arregló para pegarle al ángel caído con pegamento industrial los accesorios y una cola de reno. También como le pego a Falco una barba blanca. Terminando la historia los dos rubios estallan en carcajadas.

–Jajaja… por eso Kuro… jajaja… se ve lindo –ríe Samus

–Jajaja… esto debo tomarle una foto –dice Link tomándola con su celular; el pelinegro lo mira con odio.

–Te voy a…. –antes que continúe aparece Wario con una caja completa de licor, se detiene al verlos.

–Jejeje…. No quieren hacer una apuesta de quien bebe más –sonríe con malicia

–No…. –contesta Samus

–Tan rápido lo pensaron

–Hay que ser estúpido para aceptar una apuesta contigo…

–Lo más probable es que contenga una trampa –añade Link

–Ninguna… solo quiero pasar tiempo de calidad con ustedes….

– ¿Por qué no pasas tiempo de calidad con los demás villanos? –expresa la rubia

–No los encuentro…. Además Ganon está ayudando a al tipo de pelo azul idiota a atrapar a la novia del duende

–Esperen…. ¿Quién es mi novia?

–Zelda…. –le responden

–Hey no malinterpreten la situación, es una amiga simplemente… a quien paso salvando… y Young Link está enamorado*…. pero ella es una amiga…. Es linda pero... no... -lo miran, mientras se empieza sonrojar –yo... quiero hablar con el creador de tal chisme…. Es de mala educación divulgar falsa información…

–Tu siempre lo haces para molestar a Sonic -dice Roy

–Tú cállate que tú también estas del lado de las personas que dice que Marth es una chica... también de quienes quieren obligarlo a usar vestido….

–Tú también lo quieres ver en vestido

–Con eso lo chantajearé hasta el fin de los tiempos -se defiende –pero... ah, maldición... ahora sé porque no acepto la chica de la tienda de sombreros ser mi novia

–Link cállate y ella no acepto porque enviasteis a Kirby disfrazado de ti a pedírselo –razona Samus molesta

–Bien, apostamos…

–No

–Vamos… no tendrán miedo –insinúa el hombre regordete

–Creo haber dicho No

–Je… tienen miedo bola de cobardes

–Dije no y es un NO

–Parece que los famosos héroes de Smashs son unos cobardes…. Gallinas, gallinas, gallinas, gallinas, gallinas…. –sigue repitiendo la palabra hasta que los cinco presentes se hartan.

–YA CALLETE –gritan en unisón

– ¿Entonces apostamos? ¿Cuánto tienen? –sonríe

– ¿Y por qué una apuesta y no una competencia? –pregunta Pit

–Lo necesito para mi baño… todos se quejan de aroma… no esta tan mal –levanta el brazo provocando que Kuro-chan se desmayara y marchitara algunas flores inocentes.

–Wario hueles a un zorrillo muerto que comió repollo podrido hervido con un poco wacalado –dice Roy tapándose la nariz al igual que sus compañeros.

–Bah… con este aroma no logre ganar el concurso….

– ¿Del más apestoso?

–No… de quien come más salchichas jejeje… se dieron cuenta que hacia trampa

– ¿Quién no? –dice la rubia

–….ahora voy a concursar para el más gaseoso –sonríe triunfante –ganaré

–Ya entiendo porque no tienes compañero –expresa Link al escuchar los planes del villano regordete

–Bueno si quieren que me bañen denme su dinero

– ¿Compraras un jabón? –pregunta Pit tratando de revivir a su homologo.

– ¿Qué es un jabón? –Pregunta haciendo que todos cayeran o lo vieran con cara "y este idiota con que se baña"

–Jabón con el líquido para bañarse…. –trata de explicar Link pero Wario lo mira perdido –te bañas con él junto el agua….

– ¿Agua?... Bah… yo me baño con dinero…. –todos se quedan viéndolo un tanto perturbados –y me hagan hablar cuando…

–No lo digas no quiero saber –chilla aterrada Samus siendo abrazada por Pit

–Entonces apostamos –sonríe frotando sus manos, los rubios se miran entre si y luego suspiran.

–Bien. Pero nada de trucos albóndiga apestosa –responde la rubia

–Además que puede salir mal…. –añade el hyliano

Wario rápidamente (para asombro de todos, incluso yo) trae una mesa junto a unos bancos, unos vasos de tragos y aparece vestido de cantinero (aun con el terrible aroma). Los obliga a sentarse y realiza la mezcla del trago, colocando a cada uno un vaso y los rellena al tope. Terminando con una sonrisa.

–Las reglas son sencillas, él que beba más licor y quede consiente gana. Deben tomarse todo el trago y no pueden vomitar. No pueden ayudar a nadie y lo más importante…. –vuelve a cambiarse y coloca un puesto de apuestas –bien con quien va y cuanto apuestan…. Y recuerden la cuota por apostar….

–Espera, le disteis licor a los niños…. –lo mira con desaprobación Samus

–Ñe… no tienen tanto licor… si se desmayan son unos debiluchos….

–Es ilegal –responde Link

–Bien… solo ustedes… entonces nenitas por quien apuestas –dice mirando a los adolescentes, ellos se miran entre si y hacen una leve reunión, para luego Kuro conteste:

–15 monedas smash para Samus por Pit, 30 de mi parte para Link y Wario, y 20 de parte de Roy para Samus…

–Bien…. –anota las apuesta y vuelve a parecer como cantinero –ahora es hora de….

– ¿Qué hacen? –interrumpe Metal Knigth apareciendo de la nada, sorprendiendo algunos

–Una competencia de quien bebe más…. –responde Link

–Suena interesante, me apunto –dice Sneke asustando a otros

– ¿De dónde salisteis? –le cuestiona Kuro

–Siempre estoy cerca –solo pronuncia para nervios de algunos de los presentes –y pasaba por aquí cuando los escuche –termina

– Yo también me apunto –dice Metal tomando un trago

–Entonces subo mi apuesta a 40 con Samus y Sneke –dice Roy

–Y yo con Metal con 30…. –añade Pit

–Bien... bien… entonces iniciemos –dice alegremente el hombre regordete al ver el dinero… ya casi se podrá bañar….

* * *

Tras haber perseguido a Zelda por unas dos horas, Ike y Ganon habían logrado atraparla cuando intento pedirle ayuda a los dos minis Links y a Marth. Pero la joven soberana había escondido a la gallina en un lugar secreto, por lo que ahora la arrastraban hacia la oficina de Master Hand para hacerle un interrogatorio. Tras de ellos los siguen Marth, Toon y Young, quienes (excepto el primero) los iban ayudar para el interrogatorio.

–Vamos, chicos… no creen que son un tanto sensibles ante la idea de la cena…. –dice el príncipe pero todos los varones lo miran molestos

–Marth cállate…. –le ordena Ike volviendo a arrastrar contra su voluntad a la princesa. Pronto pasa corriendo Ness, siendo detenido por joven héroe del viento.

–Hey, Ness… ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunta Toon

–TENGO QUE IR –chilla el niño dando unos saltitos

–Ve al baño –suspira Ike un tanto molesto

–No puedo… Olimar… vomito… Gallina sobre zorro…. enloquecieron… borrachos…. Toro… TENGO QUE IR –balbuce antes de salir corriendo, buscando urgentemente un baño. Dejando al grupo un tanto confundido, se miran entre si y se encogen los hombros. Normalmente todo era una locura, por lo que deciden ignorar eso y siguen llevándose a Zelda hacia la oficina. Caminan hasta que llegan a la sala encontrándose con Sneke, quien veía un tanto perturbado el extraño escenario.

– ¿Qué sucede Sne…? ¡¿pero qué mierda paso aquí?! –grita el mercenario al ver como varios de sus compañeros de lucha estaban ebrios a excepción de Wario, quien contaba su dinero. Todos miraban el lugar sorprendidos y entrando a él, se dirigen a preguntarle al único que no está ebrio.

– ¿Wario que sucedió aquí?…. –pregunta Marth observando como Sonic se reía como loco y como Fox era usado como un fiel corcel por un Falco con barba y una gallina (ya encontraron a Gertrudis)

–mmm una competencia de quien bebe más…

–Maldita sea solo me fui 30 minutos –expresa Sneke

–Ñe… nos divertimos….

– ¿Divertimos? –lo mira el príncipe –hay tres adolescentes ebrios y una niña que espero que solo este imperativa –señala a un Pit malhumorado, un Kuro muy alegre y un Roy… ¿le estaba coqueteando a la lámpara?... Y Nana corría como loca persiguiendo a King Dedede con un pescado.

–Y como sabes que están ebrios –Marth lo mira molesta y se va a tomar a Roy, llevándolo al lado de Wario y lo demás.

–Roy quieres decirle algo a Zelda –dice colocando al pelirrojo frente a la princesa

–Hola precisosaa… no me quiereees dar uuun besito –sonríe el joven coquetamente, la castaña lo mira.

–Roy es incapaz de coquetearle a un chica… se pone nervioso y dice estupideces, es extremadamente tímido –explica molesto el peliazul

–Si… jaja… aún recuerdo cuando una chica lo invito a salir y respondió galleta –se ríe Ike

–Bah ya aprendió –insiste Wario

–En serio Pit está maldiciendo a todos y Kuro está disculpándose y dando bendiciones –señala Zelda a dos ángeles que estaban sobre la mesa.

–Vallase todos al infierno, maldito grupo de hijos de….

–No debes decir malas palabras Pit –le interrumpe Kuro –perdón por lo que dijo y que pasen una hermosa noche….

–Cállate mala imitación de ángel

–Se más gentil eres el servidor de Lady Palute….

–Mi trasero… ya cállate

–Vuelve a ponerte tus cuernos de reno…. –sonríe intentado colocarle sus accesorios

–No idiota –le grita arrogándose sobre él e iniciando una pelea. Volviendo al grupo no ebrio.

–Y donde estaban los adultos responsables, si me puede decir –insiste el villano

–No se… quizás ebrios también –grita molesto Marth, haciendo que Samus apareciera y lo abrazará

–Zel… te buscaba

–Samus, soy Marth

–Zel-chan quiero hablar contigo –se ríe la rubia

–Sam estoy aquí –dice la castaña

–Link cállate que estoy hablando con Zel –mira a Ike –Marth, hola

–Samus, soy Ike

–Ike, Marth, quien seas –sonríe, se queda mirándolo y se acerca a él dándole un beso. Luego agarra a Marth y se lo lleva. Se quedan mirando por unos segundos hasta Sneke saca su bazuka, Ike sonríe como idiota y Zelda mira preocupada la dirección donde su amiga y el príncipe se fueron. Además que Roy la abraza y trata de darle un beso.

–Te perdono, Wario –sonríe Ike

–Yo te mataré –pronuncia el soldado apuntándolo con la bazuka

– ¿Wario, cuanto bebió Sam? –pregunta preocupada la castaña tratando de quitarse de encima al pelirrojo.

–No se… más que el duende…

–Espera… el duende vestido de verde esta ebrio –Wario vuelve a ver a Ganon y asiente –maldita sea me tengo que ir antes que me encuentre –pero antes de que dé un paso, alguien lo llama.

–Chaaaaaaarrrrrrliiiiiiiieeee –sonríe Link al ver a su enemigo mortal, Ganon queda paralizado, maldiciendo internamente –Charlie* te extrañe… ¿Cómo está tu riño?… ¿lo lograsteis recuperar?…. El muñeco de nieve te lo devolvió ¿Dónde están el unicornio azul y el rosa? –le interroga abrazándolo

– ¿Quién es Charlie? –pregunta Young, Link lo mira y sonríe

–Él es Chalie –señala a Ganon –es un unicornio…. no lo vez…. –pronto observa a Ike –¡Kevin! –se va abrazar al mercenario. Ike lo mira un tanto confundido.

–Kevin* no sabía estabas aquí –sonríe

–Link mi nombre es Ike no Kevin –el hyliano le sonríe

–Kevin deja de decir cosas tontas…. Ike es una persona y tú una zebra parlante que le gusta ponerse barbas moradas –se ríe

– ¿Soy una zebra?

–Sipi –sonríe, pronto se queda en silencio y rápidamente se voltea –Caperucita Roja no debes beber eres una niña –le quita el trago a Wolf

–Por décima vez no soy Caperucita Roja –gruñe el lobo

–Tranqui… rojita yo te protejo del lobo malo –abraza al personaje de Star Fox, haciendo que varias miradas se colocaran en Wario, quien seguía contando su dinero.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Maldita sea cuantos borrachos dejasteis? –gruñe Ike

–No se… pero Sneke también es culpable

–Cuando me fui todos estaban bien y deje a Sonic para vigilarlos…. –se defiende el soldado –y ahora Sonic tiene un ataque de risa revolcándose en el suelo –señala al erizo, quien no paraba de reír

–Charlie jajajaja… Charlie perdió un riño… jajaja…. Ganon es un unicornio… jajajaja…. Hay gatos cayendo del cielo… jajaja… esperen silencio –para en seco por unos segundos levantándose –Master baila muy mal jajajajaja –todos lo miran preocupados.

–No debisteis dejarlo como tu remplazo… empezó a reír con la tercera ronda –le informa Wario. De repente aparece Falcon bailando bailet con un taje de Santa Clous y un tutu.

–Soy una linda princesita del Polo Norte –canta desafinado dando unos saltos y bebiendo una botella.

–Ese se borracho solo con media botella –añade el narizón, en ese momento aparece Lucas con un lanzallamas vestido como un soldado.

– ¿Han visto al maligno Santa Clous? –pregunta el niño alistando el arma, el grupo lo miran nerviosos, pronto observa a Falcon –Olvidelo –corre hacia él –¡detente monstruo malvado come galletas! –grita haciendo que Peach apareciera

– ¿Dónde está el Come galletas? –pregunta alistando la AK24

–Tratando de olvidar la escena traumatizante…. ¿Cómo sabe Sonic que Master baila mal? –pregunta con inocencia Toon

–Yo sé…. –dice Link atrayendo la atención de todos, el rubio sonríe alegremente –hay elfos navideños –señala a sus dos versiones jóvenes –Santa encontré a tus elfos… encontré elfos navideños, encontré elfos navideños, encontré elfos navideños…. –dice dando unos saltitos junto a Ganon

–Link no somos elfos navideños –contradice el pequeño niño siendo apoyando por su compañero hyliano.

– ¿No vinieron a salvar a Santa? –se detiene

–No y Santa está bien. Falcon solo esta disfrazado –razona Young señalando al corredor bailado bailet

–Nop, esa es Lacie…. Es un perro…. Elfo navideño creo que estas borracho jejeje….

–Link, ellos no están ebrios, tú sí –le dice Ike

–No te metas Kevin

–Roy quítate de encima –le ordena Zelda al joven pelirrojo

–Linda dame un besito sé que te gusto –dice tratado de besarla

–Link ayúdame –le pide al héroe

–No me meto entre matrimonios, pero tú puedes Tom –le sonríe, vuelve a ver a sus versiones jóvenes –Elfos vayan a salvar a Santa y a la navidad –insiste

–No somos elfos y Santa no está en peligro –le gritan los niños

–Claro que si…. Es rehén de Bob Esponja –declara el rubio

–Link está muy borracho…. –suspira el mercenario

–No estoy borracho Kevin… Santa está siendo obligado a bailar junto a su reno Rodolfo por Bob Esponja –Señala el fondo mostrando como Master Hand (Sonic tiene razón él baila muy mal) y Donkey Kong bailaban contra su voluntad por un Metal Knigth cantarín sin máscara.

–Metal Knigth déjanos ir –le ruega la mano

–Nopi…. Vamos a bailar hasta que se sepan la melodía…

–Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que tú no eres Michel Jackson –le insiste Master

–Cállate bailarín de segunda y baila –le ordena, colocándose en posición –Muy bien de nuevo…. 1, 2 3 –inician a bailar. Todos los miran un tanto perturbados por el baile. Sneke e Ike logran taparles los ojos a los niños para evitar traumas psicológicos, mientras Zelda noquea Roy por tratar vanamente de besarla.

– ¡VAMOS TORO! –grita Crazy Hand, entrando con un toro junto a Samus y a Marth, quien usaba un vestido celeste.

–Sálvenme –pide el príncipe siendo obligado a bailar con la caza-recompensa, mientras Crazy destruía todo lo que veía. Incluso atropello a varios luchadores. Haciendo que el grupo se esconda y Link vea a los dos ángeles y saque su espada, subiendo sobre la mesa.

–Malignos… cucos… yo los venceré –le dice a los dos jóvenes.

–Cállate mala imitación de duende –le gruñe Pit sacando su arco, iniciando una pelea.

–Noche de paz, noche de amor… todos duermen y Pit canta con renos cantores –canta Kuro-chan bailando con Falcon evitando la furia de Lucas. Crazy Hand sigue con su toro secuestrando a Gertrudis, obligando a Falco y Fox su fiel corcel a ir a su rescate. Luigi pide ayuda desesperadamente al estar atrapado en el inodoro por culpa de los Pikmins borrachos y un Olimar que se creía un pingüino. Y por alguna razón Mario cantaba el burrito sabanero en el candelabro junto a las maracas de Diddy Kong.

–¡WARIO! –gritan en unisón, pero villano regordete había escapado. Terminando así una noche antes de navidad en la locura completa y un trasplante de riñón por parte de Ganon (Nota: no dejar que Link consiga las herramientas, médicas de Doctor Mario). Y después de eso, Master Hand prohibió el licor y todos los hombres agarraron a Wario y lo guindaron de los calzones (tuvieron que prestarle unos, él muy tacaño no compra) desde un hasta y no lo bajaron hasta año nuevo.

Y si se pregunta Peach nunca pudo atrapar al Come galletas y aun ronda libre por la mansión…. Toon consiguió su regalo, y Marth y Young Link ahora comen en su escondite secreto las galletas. Y Gertrudis se salvó y ahora vive en Hawai, mándale a Zelda tarjetas.

Fin y Feliz Navidad

* * *

1* - el chifrijo es una taza de fijoles, tomate picado con cebolla, chile y culatro, con chicarrones. Aquí donde vivo es muy popular :3

2* - en el manga de Ocarien Time, Link se babea por ella :D

3* - Charlie es un unicornio malhumurado... para que entienda el chiste deben buscarlo. solo metesan en youtube y ya :3

4* - me inspire en la zebra que aparece en Phinias y Fer, cuando Candes esta con alucinaciones


End file.
